offfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone 3
Zone 3, also known as Vesper, is a large factory, presumably operated by Enoch, its Guardian. It is a haven in which every Elsen may have a job and feel productive. Sugar, the fifth, secret element, is produced here. Plot It is known that the process by which sugar is obtained involves burning the bodies of deceased Elsen. Sugar is described by one of the Elsen as "the most important element", stating that without sugar, people would be "unable to bear reality, and they would go mad." Another Elsen is observed mumbling to himself in contemplation of opening the sugar pipes and letting it spill forth. He feels temptation in this way, but dare not risk suffering the consequences. In the factory, there are many posters which encourage a calm and compliant work environment. One of such posters instructs the Elsen that if they are polite to any passing spectres, they will not be harmed. This is witnessed to be completely false due to later events, in which The Batter observes a spectre harming and killing a lone Elsen, who had presumably done nothing to disturb it. The third, and last add-on, Epsilon, can be found in this Zone in either the eastern dorms of the cafeteria room or in the room leading to Enoch's office. Areas Area 1 Upon entering Zone 3 there is a red save block, and a path which leads to the first of four areas, but not before the title screen for Zone 3. In the beginning of the first area is an empty reception desk, with a note that says "I'll be back in a minute." from there you can go in one of two directions, right to the monorail, or left to the cafeteria rooms, where, if a wrong move is made, spectres can be encountered and teleportation out of the cafeteria will happen. However, a stamped note behind the reception desk provides for you a map which can be used to navigate the cafeteria safely. Add-On Epsilon can be found in the eastern dorms of the cafeteria. After the purification of the zone the cafeteria rooms can be navigated freely, though not without the risk of a secretary attack. Area 2 In Area 2 Zacharie is encountered, (disguised as the Judge) who gives the Batter a piece of Golden Flesh and leaves him alone to explore. The first door leads to the room with Zacharie that gives advices and the second to him selling and buying goods. The third door lead to the sugar treatment rooms, where the enemy Von Gacy is likely to be encountered while solving a few simple puzzles. After navigating the treatment rooms and battling some distressed Burnt in the sugar storage area, you are once again greeted by Zacharie, who gives you your next instructions. There is also a chest that can be found in this room. Area 3 Area 3 begins with a long climb up a very tall chimney, followed by a short minigame called "The Game of the Mortal Fall"."Catch ten Add-ons before the timer runs out so the Batter won't crash with a bloody noise. Be careful about the phantoms! If you touch three of them, you lose." - Minigame rules After completing the minigame, a vent area filled with sugar and a lone Elsen shoveling it into a sewer pipe are encountered. If you go down the stairs, you will find a room full of dead bodies, and another Elsen shoving them into a furnace. He explains to you that the sugar is made out of the dead bodies, then purified in the treatment rooms and distributed as pay among the workers. However, before heading to Area 4, if you attempt to jump back down the pipe again, you will be treated to a much harder version of the minigame, called "Game of the Perilous Fall". You have to catch 10 Add-Ons, like before, but this time, your time is limited to a mere 45 seconds. Upon completing the harder mini game, the room containing the Elsen who burns corpses will hold 6 treasure chests, each containing one of the stat boosting orbs from before. You can then go back upstairs and jump down the sewer pipe, which leads you to the monorail. You are then treated to a very strange monorail ride with Zacharie. After a few seconds, the monorail stops and you exit the monorail to find a single Elsen. Talking to the Elsen triggers a battle with the Critic Burnt. Area 4 In order to proceed through Area 4, you will need to be able to solve a puzzle. You can get a hint from Zacharie in exchange for a music box which can be found in a secret chest in one of the rooms; however, it is not necessary, because the hint can be found in the game's README file. The music box can be used later if saved. Once the puzzle is solved, a stairway opens up, leading to Enoch's office. If you did not pick up Epsilon in the cafeteria rooms, you can find them here, before heading up to fight Enoch. References Category:Zones